An unnatural change
by Sacytrl
Summary: As kids, Canada was often outshone by his dearest younger brother who was more loved. Now, with this ordeal, will their bond between each other become stronger?


Yaho~ On with yet another fan fiction. Starring little USA and Canada. This doesn't really make sense I guess...but still, I hope you will still enjoy this. I am not good with action etc. or anything. Hurray for my third story~ Yay. ^^ Though my command of language did not improve. :P . As I was doodling, this story came into my head, and tada~ I hope you all enjoy this fic! And please do kindly leave a review~ Thanks ^ ^

* * *

I dislike things that are unnatural, manmade or whatsoever. It irks me sometimes, therefore, my favourite place to be is still in the forest, my forest. Especially in the summer, when all the leaves turn into an array of warm colours, it soothes my soul. Then one day, I was faced with a terrible accident, I suppose...

I was always invisible to many, with the only one that never fails to recognise me, my loud and obnoxious younger brother. I'm grateful to have him in my life, but, deep down, I held some resentment against him. He always never fails to outshine me, leaving me in the dark.

Under England's care, I was often mistaken as my dearest younger brother. Every time he just runs off without saying, I would be blamed, then England would apologise. It didn't leave a nice feeling in my heart, every time he makes that blunder. Then, I would slip into that "magical" red forest, returning whenever I like. _(Normally at dinner time, Papa would still remember to cook my share) _For I know, no one would come looking for me

Till, one day, as I was resting by a tree, someone abruptly jerked me by my arms and held me in his arms. It hurts, a lot. I was really, really afraid. I struggled with all my might, tears were flowing profusely down my cheeks. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but the best I can do, was barely above a whisper. I knew, that I was done for. I'm most probably just going to die here...alone. Without anyone even realising that I disappeared, then they would all lead their normal lives...Without an already non-existent burden around. I gave up struggling and just limped down.

"That was fast" I heard a low, husky voice call out. "Kid, are you dead already?" he asked as he jerked my head by my hair.

"No, I'm not. Why are you...here? And what do you want from me?" I mustered all my courage and questioned.

"Looks like you're a pretty brave kid. You know, your silky golden hair and those pair shiny violet eyes. You can be sold at a high price." he snickered. I laughed mockingly, not at him, but at myself. I have always wanted to be noticed, and now, I am. So, should I rejoice instead? Hurray, if I'm sold to some random person, perhaps I would be noticed for myself, instead of that loud and obnoxious brother? No longer going to live in his shadows?... I cringed and choked on the tears that were forcing their way through. This is what I've always...wanted...right?

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I heard a childish, familiar voice call out. I heard that mysterious man laugh out in a sinister way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A petite little boy, trying to go against big bad uncle? Want to be the hero and try to save this little kiddo here?" he mocked as he threw me onto the ground and tied my limbs up. I felt the impact on my head; it hurts...hurts...really badly.

"You idiotic brother!" I cried out in annoyance, "What are you doing here?! Just GO already! Nobody even cares, so why should you?!" I huffed and wiped my tears furiously with my shoulders.

"Because, I'm the hero! And you're my brother!" he shouted back in his usual laughter. I couldn't get a clear vision of him, why? Was it because of the tears? All I knew was, my brother was definitely going to lose, if he was going to wield that stick, and go against someone like that man.

"Just leave already! You're what all they care about! Can't you see that you're obviously going to lose?! You idiot! Use your brain! If you die...father will be devastated..." I paused, and bit my lips. Yeah...he would be seriously depressed...Not because of me, but him... "YOU CAN'T BE THE HERO! NO ONE NEEDS YOUR SAVING NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It was futile, I couldn't wring out of the ropes...my "heroic" brother wouldn't listen... He would obviously lose this, and everyone would be sad. I heard a loud thump and laughter.

"There, there. How touching. Why didn't you listen to your dear older brother? See, if you did, you wouldn't have bruises all over. You have pretty beautiful, aquatic eyes. Too bad, you're noisy otherwise you would be able to fetch an even higher price."

"Take your filthy hands off me!" I heard him cry out bravely, and a sharp slapping sound while followed soon after. "Matt! Get up! Can you hear me? Run now!"

I laughed silently, I knew I could. But, I gave up all hopes already. Perhaps I would be better off, dead. But...Al is different... he is wanted. I wriggled with all my might and managed to bite the man's leg. He heard him cry out and saw that he let go of Al. Great...now just run... I thought as I closed my eyes in relief and just layed there. I was done for.

"URGHHHHHH THAT'S WHY I HATE CHILDREN!" I heard him cried out and I could clearly hear him lift his leg. As much as I came into consensus with the fact that I was a goner, I still cringed and turned away, bracing for impact. I could hear my dear younger brother shouting by name before I felt the full impact on the back of my head. To be honest, it didn't hurt. I couldn't feel anything, anymore. I just laid there in a limp; I smiled and choked on something. I spat out something, what was it? It had a metallic taste to it... My blood... I was soaked in it. It formed a nice little puddle in front of me.

Red...but not the usual bright red that I enjoyed. It was a deep, reddish colour. I felt as if, death was already nearing. Everything started to fade away, as echoes of people speaking started to fill my head. It made my head hurt, terribly. I cringed and gasped for air desperately. Suddenly, memories flooded my mind, flashing quickly, come and go. I was left in a state of confusion.

"AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard an all too familiar voice call out. It was father, it has to be. All exhausted and worried for my dear brother... But I was really relieved; at least, my brother was safe, right? I instantly relaxed my entire body and everything turned white.

"Matt! Wake up!" a high pitched and annoying voice called out. It set my head ringing, and I slowly shuffled my feet in agony. Wait, I'm...not dead?

"A...Al?" I croaked, as I struggled to get my voice out. My voice was really sore, just how long have I been down?

"Shhh... I will get England here now, just wait" He assured me in a soft and gentle tone, as he ruffled my hair. I didn't know why, but I instantly tried to grab onto him, following the direction of his voice. He stood still and moved towards me. Everything he did, made me calm down. From the soft shuffling of his feet, to the gentle tone of his voice, it felt strange.

"Do you need anything, Mattie?"

"N-no..." I muttered as I coughed, which felt like millions of needles poking through my throat. "Ugh..." I groaned.

"Hm, I think England said that you should be able to drink some water once you're awake." I could hear the soft ding to the glass clanking and a soft 'thud' of the water jug. He was moving, surprisingly gracefully. "Can you open your eyes? " he asked, making me realise that I hadn't done so. I nodded painfully and slowly opened them. Even simple gestures like that, took me a lot of effort.

I could feel something over my eyes, when I opened them, it was dark. Then, gradually it got brighter. I could see my brother, sitting in a chair right before me with his hand above my eyes.

"Did the light sting your eyes? I tried to shield you from it..." he muttered and slowly helped me up. "Here's your glass of water!" he smiled and helped me with it. I coughed a little, at the sudden sting and apologised. At least, my throat felt more hydrated.

"T-thanks..." I whispered as I looked over at him. Eh? Why is everything so blurry? I heard him laugh embarrassedly as he shrugged. I was really worried, why can't I see clearly? "What happened after I fainted?"

"Hm, well... England came and bashed the man up, just like a hero! But then, I got chided. It sucks~ Oh! And France came afterwards and helped you out. You scared me... I cannot imagine a world without you... And he was pretty cool in dealing with that baddie. That bad guy just ran away" he finished as he laughed happily.

"O-okay... Sorry for the troubles I caused... Were you hurt?" I asked, shamefully.

"Nope! Compared to what you had to go through, mine is nothing! But, as the hero...I failed to rescue you... And I needed your help which led you to get injured..."

"It was my fault to begin with" I muttered and sighed. "How did you find me?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes furiously. I heard him clear his throat, nervously?

"Urmm... I have always...followed you to that forest... You always seemed down, however, when you go there, you smile...Radiantly... I liked that a lot..." he confessed and quickly moved to the door. "Uh, I shall go get England now? Wait here..." with that, I heard the knob turn and my brother's footstep becoming more and more distant.

I was...rendered speechless. I didn't know how to reply. He has always been watching me...my smile? The way he acted, it was really...like a different person. Within minutes, I could hear my brother's loud voice outside my door, and I could faintly see him, dragging father behind.

"Canada, are you okay?" I heard him call out, softly.

"Y-yes...father" I answered nervously, I have never really had a proper conversation with him. "Um...can I talk to you in private?"

I could feel the tension from him as he nodded and signalled for Al to leave the room. He whined a little, but still listened and skipped out of the room. England closed the door after him, and sat in the chair beside me.

"I'm sorry..."

"For?" he said gently as he ruffled my hair, "it's my fault that...I neglected you. For that, I'm sorry..." I frowned silently, and sighed softly. Why...did you forgive me so easily?..

"Uhm...Father...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yeah...what? he replied. Did he know what I wanted to ask already? That's why...

"Everything's blurry...why is that so?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"Canada...Listen...Don't be afraid at what I'm about to say, but..." he paused abruptly and hugged me in his arms. "Look, that big bad man...he attacked the back of your head...which caused your brain to have this obstruction...which affects your vision."

"S-so, if you clear that obstruction, I can see clearly again?" I asked innocently, what a perfect situation. How naive, I was...

"...Canada...It…isn't that simple...I don't know how to put it in a way which you can comprehend...but...You see, as nations, we will never die. You could have died there, if you were a normal human, but you didn't. However, the impact was so great that it permanently destroyed your vision." he rummaged through his jacket pockets nervously, "l-look, it isn't that bad... If you wear this, you would still be able to see" he asked as he put a pair of glasses in my hands.

"I...have to wear these?" I asked, afraid of the answer. He nodded, and I felt my heart sank. "C-can you leave me alone?" I requested politely.

"Canada..." he muttered as he slowly let go of me.

"Please!" I shouted, as loud as I could, in frustration. I could feel a sharp pain in my throat and I choked back my tears. He, taken aback, apologised and kissed my forehead.

"Very well then, have a good rest..." he said as he slowly closed the door.

I hate this...I hate having to wear unnecessary things... I...hate this...Having to rely on something... I tried on the glasses, it fit perfectly. But it just didn't feel right. I took it off and flopped down onto the bed. An abrupt knock on the door broke my line of thoughts. I violently rubbed away my tears and sat up in bed, pushing the pair of glasses behind my back.

"Come in" instantly, a small figure peeked in and smiled.

"Hey Mattie" he skipped in and hugged me.

"Hey Al..." I don't even know what's there to speak about anymore...

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah, thanks for the concern bro..." I muttered and forced a smile.

"Did you cry?" he asked bluntly.

"I didn't!" I was quick to defend myself.

"Oh, okay then. Wanna go out and play?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and gently tugged for me to go with him. My body didn't hurt, but my head still rang. "I'm sorry..." he muttered as he tried to massage my forehead.

"Thanks...I am fine now" I muttered as I slowly got out of the bed.

"Hm, what's that?" he asked and dashed towards my bed. It took me awhile to realise what it was, I immediately tried to grab him back, but it was too late. However, I was struck with an intense pain in my forehead for the sudden movement.

"Whoa, this is cool! What's this?" he asked as he tried it on, "Wow, everything is blur now~!" he sang in excitement.

"Give it back..." I muttered as I felt my way to him, my eyesight was getting worse and worse.

"O-okay" he replied as he put the glasses into my hand.

"Can...you leave me alone for now?"

"Bro..." he muttered and I shot him a glare, "okay..." he said as he slowly exited the room.

I curled up into a ball at the corner of the room, why? Now, I get so much care and concern...but yet... I got up and brushed the dust off my clothes before I went out of the room. I figured, the only way for me to calm down and think clearly was at that forest. Though many things happened there as well, it's very well, stained with unhappy memories.

I put on those hateful pair of glasses and looked around before leaving the room. My body knew the way to the forest really well, that, without knowing, I was already there. I could see the bloodstains, my bloodstains. I apologised to the trees for staining their ground and leaned against one of them.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttt" I turned around, annoyed.

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone?"

"Well, a hero never leaves someone in distress, alone!"

"Again with the hero thing, look, I'm in no need for such a person, thank you"

"Okay..." I looked over at him, did I go too far? "But, as a brother, I can't leave you alone...because I love you" he said as he smiled.

"T-thank...you..." I felt tears coming out once again, this idiot...

"Welcome! And you look awesome in that pair of spectacles!" I immediately reached for my glasses and tried to hide my face.

"Don't lie...I know...I look weird..."

"Not at all! Look!" I looked over slowly.

"Wh-hat?" I was flabbergasted. "Why are you wearing glasses as well?.. You don't require them..."

"Do I look weird?" he put up a cheeky grin, and made funny faces. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. He grinned upon his mini victory.

"I guess...Not really... You look really funny though" I smiled.

"Heh, then you shouldn't look all that weird! Since we both look the same~! Except I look a tad more awesome!" he flashed his heroic smile, which warmed my heart.

"Thanks for cheering me up...I feel really...glad to have you around..." I muttered and gave him a hug. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome; I will always try my best to help you. As your brother! Just keep smiling, it makes you look really...cute" he smiled.

I nodded, and held onto his hand.

"Of course, if that's what you want" I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Gasppppppppp~ It ended xD! So, did you understand? :P. Oh, and France is their "maid" now, since Iggy is so powerful :P. And...Alfred just wants to be the same as Canada which is sooooooooo useful. Like how Cuba keeps mistaking the both of them together ^^. Thanks for reading...this pretty long one shot ~ I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review. Thanks! And have a pleasant day ahead :)


End file.
